Many storage facilities use computer-assisted processes to catalog the specific locations of stored items within the facility. In some facilities, storage containers, such as shelves, bins, and so forth, may be mechanically transported to various locations within the facility, including locations accessible by human operators. Human operators, however, are responsible for locating specific items within a container for retrieval, and for placing additional items into a container for stowage.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.